Danika Hunnicutt
Danika Honeycutt'' is' a secondary character 'from Disney's animated television series ''American Dragon: Jake Long. About Danika Background info Danika is a swim team captain at Millard Fillmore Middle School. She was born probably in 1992 or 1993. She appeared in few episodes: The Academy Her first appearance; in the beggining of the episode Spud tried to invite her to be his dancing partner at school ball. Supernatural Tuesday In the beggining of the episode Jake tried some of his skatebording tricks to attract Danika's attention. At first he succeded, but then a new transfer student, Nigel Thrall, impressed her more by cutting her lunch in perfect pieces. As a result, she was backing him in school presidental elections. Siren Says Trixie and Spud were holding a charity auction, where girls from their school would bid on guys from their school. Each guy will have to spend the whole week with their lady, and they would go to the Manhattan Medieval Museum at the end of the week. And since Rose is gone, Jake feels maybe it is time, to get a new girlfriend, and signs out for the auction. So finally when Jake goes on, Danika and a weird nerd Vicky go neck and neck trying to out bid each other. When Danika runs out of money, it seems like Vicky was going to win. Obviously, Jake wanted the prettier girl, so when no one was looking, he shot a paper five dollar bill at her, so she wins the auction. But once Jake meets Danika, he start's acting funny. His eyes glow blue, and he does incredibly dangerous and weird things. Gramps, Trixie, and Fu believe that Danika is a siren, and that she is hypnotizing him, and that Jake should break up with her. Jake finally sick of everyone saying these things about Danika, and agrees to go with Vicky to the Museum. Once there, Danika shows up, and once again Jake is hypnotized, and then he finally believes she is a siren controlling him. Danika runs off crying, and Vicky reveals to them that she was the real siren, and that she gave a secret necklace to Danika, that gave her siren powers. Once she put back on the necklace, Vicky controls Jake, Fu, and Spud to attack Trixie. Trixie ends up saving the day, but the relationship between Danika and Jake is broken. Being Human Jake needs a partner for graduation day. And at the last minute, he meets up with Danika and finds out since Brad got suspended she has no graduation partner. Jake and Danika then decide that they could go together, as Danika finally said she's not angry with him anymore, and Jake makes a promise that there will be no interruptions this time. Gallery Trivia *In Fool's Gold there is a scene, when a group of teens circle Jake and his golden motorbike. In the crowd we can see... Two Danikas! *Obviously twin sisters. In Siren Says during the auction not only is (swim team captain) Danika present wearing a dress with hair down and unfettered, but another "Danika" is in the audience wearing the more familiar cap-n-street-clothes. Perhaps she spells her name with a 'c'? *Despite both Jake and Danica show interest in one another, in the end, Jake still has Rose in his mind. *Albeit rather vaguely, Danica bears some resemblance to Rose, which may explain why Jake was interested in her right away. Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters